Sungminie Pabbo English version
by Lee Jangmi
Summary: Sungmin was a woman who wasn't interested with entertainment at first. Then she met Kyuhyun who was a famous idol, but unfortunately she didn't recognize him. What would happen next? WARNING : Gender switch, bad grammar, typos, Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Sungminie Pabbo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 2 Chapters**

**Pairing : Kyumin**

**DISCLAIMER : This FF is mine and only mine. Please comment and review. Don't Like Don't Read. **

**WARNING: Bad grammar,Typos, author fantasy, Gender Switch**

**Summary : **Sungmin was a woman who wasn't interested with entertainment at first. Then she met Kyuhyun who was a famous idol, but unfortunately she didn't recognize him. What would happen next?

**HAPPY READING... ^^**

**Normal POV**

_International Incheon__ Airport_

There were two Korean _yeoja_ who provide an enjoyable chatting to wait flight departure. One of them was holding a cell phone which chants a song that sounded really comfortable in the ears.

_apado amureochi anheun cheok_

_nunmuri heulleodo gamchuneun beop_

_maeumhan jjok geugose namgyeonoko amuil eopdaneundeusi utneun beop_

_heeojineun bangbeop_

"Wookiee.. That's a great songggg.. Who's the singer? What is the title?" asked _yeoja_ next to her.

"_Omoooooo_ Minnie.. He's a famous singer.. Don't you know?" _yeoja_ who holding a phone replied.

"Heheee.. You know it yourself that I rarely watch tv .. I'd better watch at the cinema.."

"Huhh.. _ne.. nee_.. This is _nae Kyunie_ who sing.. The tittle is The Way to Break Up.. It's really good, _ne_? He's very handsome, too" _yeoja_ that holding a phone who was named Kim Ryeowook said. She looks very enthusiastic, dreaming about her"Kyunie", might be?

"Eh? Kyunie? Hmm.. Can you send that song to my phone?" another yeoja who named Lee Sungmin said while her eyes are blinked so cute.

"Oh, okay, do you want other songs? I have many collections for his songs.."

"_Jinjja_? I think his voice is great.. I feel sleepy.. hahaha.. okay, I want it all.."

"_Ne_.. I'll send it with Bluetooth, okay?"

**_Bluetooth sent (102 files)_**

The Way to Break Up

7 years of love

Late Autumn

Listen to You

….

"_Omooooo_… so many?" Sungmin said.

"Heheee.. Of course, I'm his fans, my mp3 is almost full with his songs.. hahaa.. by the way, it's time to flight.."

"_Geure_.. See you.. _anyeongg_"

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Today I was alone in flight to Lombok, Indonesia. This is the first time I travel abroad alone. Guess what, what would I do? Work? Haha, of course not. I want to let go of my tired feeling for a while, to avoid daily work that never changes every day. Huft, really boring. Kim Ryeowook, my friend, had a sudden assignment from his boss, so she could not participated, though we had planned this trip a week earlier. In fact we had already signed up at one of the travel agents there. Well, what can I do, her boss's fierce. As a result I was left alone rather than wasting the cash advance. I immediately put my headset, playing my new favorite song that was sung by Kyunie ...

_Flashback On_

"Minnie.. _mianhe_.." Ryeowook suddenly whispered to me with an anxious faces. Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.

"_Wae_? What's wrong?"

"_Mianhe mianhe mianhe_ Minnie.."

"Ishhh.. _waeyo_? Speak clearly, please.." I said impatiently.

"I am.. It seems I can't go to Lombok.. suddenly my boss give me some urgent tasks.. _mianhe_ _ne_ Minnie-ah?"

"Hahhh.. _geure_.. So, I'll contact the travel agent, to tell them that we cancell our agreement.." I said with a sigh.

"_Andweeeee_.. you must go.. We'll waste the advance if we cancell it all.. I'll ask the travel agent to add my advance to your name, ne?" she said again.

"_Geure_.. actually I really need an holiday now.."

_Flasback Off_

Finally I arrived in Lombok International Airport. In here, there were some people who greet me with flowers and drink. Well.. I felt such as an important woman.. haha. I was picked up by the travel agent and we went to Senggigi beach directly. There was another person besides me that they picked, and you know what? That _namja_ looks so handsome, with wavy brown hair, tall, sharp nose, seem to age with me, and.. Somehow looks very familiar.. but I can't find why..

We immediately go in to the car that provided by travel agent. I sat next to him. I slightly turned my head to him again.. 'Hmmmm.. this guy really familiar.. Where I've seen him before?' I murmured. Busy of thinking.. suddenly I startled by my phone ringtone..

_nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom  
neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon  
dasi ileoseol geoya  
naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul  
himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon  
huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum  
sueobsi neomeojyeo biteuldaedo  
naneun ireohgeseo itjana  
nae mam hanabbuninde  
himdeul ddaemyeon niga ireohge himi dwaejulrae  
neoreul hyanghae yeongwonhi_

I tear apart my sling bag immediately 'Arghhhh.. where does the mobile phone go?' I felt a little panic. The guys beside me looked at me shocked, as well as , a guide who sits on front seats. Its makes me feel bad for causing a commotion.

"Sorry.. Sorry.. I will find that phone soon" I said in English, bowing my body a little, apologetic signs.

Mr. Aria smile and turned back his faces to the front, while _Namja_ beside me, for some reason he looked at me with expresion.. errr.. Wonder?

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Finally, I got my holiday for 1 week by my manager after performing "World Tour" for 3 months without stopping. Well, I was one of the singers under SM Entertainment. I am going to vacation in Paris following my manager, but after I thought about it again, I want to be alone and I had been too often visiting that fashion country. After surfing in internet, I got an island that seems interesting, without thinking, I immediately enrolled in one of the travel agents that available. So, here I am, waiting for travel agents that will picked me up.

"Sorry, Are u Mr. Cho Kyuhyun from Korea?" some one asked me with English.

"Yes I am" I replied, nodding my head.

"Oh great, I am Mr. Aria from Rainbow travel, I am looking for you since an half hour ago.. Sorry, let's go to the fan" he said.

I followed him immediately, I saw he approached a woman who err.. I admitted quite pretty though her dressed a little messy, I thougt. Her messy ponytail hair is black and slightly wavy at the ends. She was carrying a carrier bag and a sling bag. This woman was far from feminine. Quite different from the ladies who usually around me. I didn't know where does she come from, but it seems she also joined this travel.

In the car, we're seated in the back. Since before, I felt the woman beside me was watching on me. 'Is there something in my face, huh?' I thought. When I was about to asked her, suddenly I heard a vibration noise and a ringtone. I am a little surprise and turned my head to her. That woman immediately searching for something in her sling bag, before I realized something.. Uh? This ringtone song...

_nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom  
neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon  
dasi ileoseol geoya  
naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul  
himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon  
huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum  
sueobsi neomeojyeo biteuldaedo  
naneun ireohgeseo itjana  
nae mam hanabbuninde  
himdeul ddaemyeon niga ireohge himi dwaejulrae  
neoreul hyanghae yeongwonhi_

'_Oh my_.. _That's my song! __Oh my__, __is she one of my fans? Did she recognize me_?' I said to my self, wondering.

"Sorry.. Sorry.. I will find that phone soon" she said. Soon, I see that she found her phone.

"_Yeoboseyo_.. ah, Wookie!" she said. '_What? __She is a Korean__? __This terrible__! __She wiil recognize me soon_! _Arrgggghhhh__..__My holiday will be messing uppppp_' I said to myself panicly.

"..."

"_Nee_, I arrived, We'll reach the hotel soon.."

"..."

"_Gwenchana_.. oke.. I'll be carefull.."

"..."

"Eh, it seems only two people who participated this travel.. Haha.. This is not holiday time, you know?" '_Oh, ok__ay__, __looks like they're talking about me_' I thought, anxious.

"..."

"_Nee_.. He's a guy"

"..."

"_Molla_, I don't know where does he come from, I'm not asking him yet, I don't know his name, too.. hehe.."

I turned my head quickly to her '_Mwooooo? __She doesn't know me__? __She is a Korean, isn't she_?' I thought again.

"..."

"Hahaha.. _nee_, I'll definitely make friends with him.. aishh you're a fussy one.. "

"..."

"Oke.. _anyeongg_.. my greeting for that your fierce boss..hahaha"

She hung up the call. Then she looked at me with a look of asking. 'Oh my.. I've been look at her without knowing' I thouhgt. Finally, I venture myself to ask her.

"Are you a Korean?" I asked her in Korean.

"Eh, _nee_.. wahh.. Are you a Korean, too?" She replied enthusiastic.

"_Ne__..__ Cho Kyuhyun imnida_.." I looked at her expression while telling my name, but I couldn't find any signs that showed she recognize me. 'So, why does her ringtone is my song?' I wondered.

"_Lee Sungmin imnida_.. nice to meet Cho Kyuhyun ssi.." She said with a smile. I admitted, her smile is sooo sweeetttt.

"Nice to meet you too Lee Sungmin ssi.. by the way which town do you come from?" 'I bet she didn't come from Seoul, so why she didn't recognize me' I thought.

"I came from Seoul, and you?"

"_Mwoo_? From Seoul? I am too.. but, but... hmm.. Sungmin ssi.. don't you recognize me?" I asked her, worried. '_Arrggghh__..__I'm so impatient..__I really wondered if I am not famous enough?__?_'

"Eh? _Nugu__seyo_? Have we met before? Earlier I was also thinking.. That your face is very familiar.." She said, blinking cutely. 'Urggh.. She can do _aegyo_ too, even though her appearance is very.. err manly I think'

"A.. ani.. we never met yet, never mind, forget it, did you go alone?" I asked to change the subject. 'Ah.. I survived.. She doesn't recognize mee, but I'm still curious, why my song becomes her ringtone?' I thought

"Yeaaa, I was with my friend.. But suddenly She have some tasks to do.."

"Ohh.. _geure_.. because we are both alone, let's enjoy it together for one next week .. Please assistance me Sungmin ssi .."

"Hahaha.. _geure_, Please assistance me too Kyuhyun ssi.. May be I'll give you some troubles" she said with a smile that is contagious to me, so I smiled, too.

For a moment, we were both silent enjoyed the scenery along the senggigi coast through the car window. '_Waahh__..__ what a romantic place_' I thought.

"Hmmm.. Sungmin ssi, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, please.. _waeyo_?" she said without looking up from the car window.

"Hmm.. your phone ringtone…" I said, hesitating.

"Ahhhh.. That song tittle is Hope is A Dream That Doesn't Sleep, I just copied it from my friend at Incheon airtport earlier, and that's a great song, isn't it?"she said.

For some reason I felt so embarrassed, my face felt hot, fortunately Sungmin did not look at me.

"_Nee_.. that song is great, that's one of my favorite song.."

"_Jinjja_? Are you his fans too?" This time she turned her back to me and her eyes looked shiny.

"_N__..__ nee_.. I memorized all the songs" I replied nervously.

"_J__injjayo_? Waaaa.. I never thought.. You're a man, but his fans.. haahaa.. _gwenchana_.. I admit he has a deep and great voice, on the way in flight to here, I listened all of his songs" she said.

"Hmm.. _geure_.. may be sometimes we must singing together.. that will be really great, I think.. " she said, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Hahaha… _nee_.. by the way, do you know the singer?"

"Eh? _ani_, I just know the song this morning in airport when my friend was playing one of them, because that was a great song, so I asked her to send the songs to my phone, moreover, I really not interest about entertainment world, the actor that I only know is Choi Siwon ssi.. hahaha.." she said.

'Ohh, I see… Huh? Whaatt? She know Choi Siwon but don't know who I am? I don't believe it! Even tough I and Siwon hyung are both under the same company..' I thought, annoying.

"Ah! I just remember.. early.. look like my friend already tell me the singer name.. hmm.. who is it?.. hmm.. Kyuuu.. Kyuuuu…" she said softly.

'_Omoooooo_… how come? How if she remembered my name?' I thought, begin to panic.

"Ahh! Finally I remembered, his name is Kyunieeee!" she shouted.

"_Mwooo_? Kyunie? Why is his name become so cute like that?" I shouted to her too.

"Eh? _Waeyo_?" she wondered. I quickly became aware of my mistakes. I might be caught.

"Aa.. aahh.. _gwenchana_.. He's name is Kyunie.." I said, softly.

"Hahaa.. I'm right, am not I? My memory is so great" she said, laughing.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

'Ah, no wonder he had been watching me from earlier.. we're both Korean.. haha.. I'm glad he's Korean, at least I don't have to use English for a next week' I thought, smiling.

Finally we've arrived at the hotel, each of us is given a room key. His room is next to mine. Because tired, I directly went to my room and opened the door.

"Good night Kyuhyun ssi.." I said, smiling..

"_Ne_, good night too Sungmin ssi.. Have a nice dream.. ah, I think it's better if you just call me Kyuhyun"

"Eh? _Ne_?"

"_Gwenchana_, after all, we will spend our time together next week, it's so uncomfortable to hear you adding ssi on my name, and I'll call you Sungmin too, otte?"

"_Nde.. geure_.. I go first.." I said, nodding, opening the door.

"Oke" he said, smiling.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

At 4 am o'clock, we were woken up by Mr. Aria, he said that we can see Sunrise at Senggigi beach. Hearing the sunrise, I immediately took my SLR camera that always carries everywhere.

When I reached the lobby, I saw Sungmin already there, stumbling her head, tied her hair randomly, it looked more natural I thought. 'Haha, look like she is still sleepy' I thought. Actually, in Korea, we will be waking up around 7 am to start the activity, moreover, yesterday we had a long trip. I aimed my camera on her and press the shutter button. I saw the results and smiled unconsciously. _'Neomu __Kyeopta_' I thought.

"_Ya, Kyuhyun-ah_! Why are you smiling like that in the morning?" she shouted, makes me startled.

"Hahaa.. _ani_.. is that thing forbidden? After all, we must start a day with a smile.. for more spirit!" I said, changing the subject.

"_Ne.. nee_.. ishh.. you're so weird.." she said, grumbling.

"By the way Sungmin-ah.."

"_Ne? Waegeure_?"

"Your saliva.. is still there.." I said, pointing her lips.

"_Mwoooo? Eoddieso_? Where is it?" she shouted, panic, rubbing her lips. '_hahaha.. she's so funny_' I thought.

"_Aniyaa_.. I'm just kidding, hahahahahaaaa" I laughed loudly, holding my stomach.

"_Mwooooo?_ Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! You're such a bastard!" she shouted.

"Hahahaaaaaa.." I ran after Mr. Aria who had already been out of the hotel.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Huftt .. in the morning I was sweating, thanks to that damn Evil who is cheeky to me early morning. Haaahhhh .. Morning air was so fresh. I felt so calm and peaceful. Well, this was what I need, a relaxing holiday.

We walked about 10 minutes to reach the beach. We traced along Senggigi beach, I heard sunrise here is not so noticeable because the beach is located on the western of Lombok. But it's OK, I was very fine to came out early in the morning to enjoy the fresh air. Instead, the famous sunset here is very beautiful. Well, I'm looking forward for it.

I spread my arms, enjoying the fresh air.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.." I shouted, releasing my anxiety.

"_Ya_! What are you doing?" asked a voice beside me.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! Why are you disturbing me? I'm releasing my anxiety here.." I said, murmuring.

"Hahahahaa.. what's wrong?" he asked me again.

"_Ani_.. I just throw my thoughts about my jobs .." I said with a grin.

"Hahaa.. so your motive as same as mine, I take on vacation to forget a moment about my activities.. haaha.."

"_Jinjja_? What is your job indeed?"

"Ah? My job? I.. I just a common employee.. how about you?" he asked.

"Ah.. I just a common employee too, oke enough, don't discuss about job again pleasee.."

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

"Ah? My job? I.. I just a common employee.. how about you?" I said, lying. '_Eh, ani, _I'm not entirely lie, I'm really an employee right? I'm an employee under company of course! Hahaa..'

"Ah.. I just a common employee too, oke enough, don't discuss about job again pleasee.."

I was glad she stops this topic. She began to stretch out her hand again, smiling, enjoying the beauty of the morning at Senggigi beach. I aimed the camera to her again. 'She's so beautiful...' I thought, smiling to see the results.

At half past six in the morning we went back to the hotel for breakfast. We were free today, we must refrain from any activity until late this afternoon. This afternoon we will returned to the beach to enjoy the Sunset.

**::::: LEE JANGMI :::::**

There was 3 days we've been here. This time, the third time we're enjoying the sunset at Senggigi beach. I was alone with Sungmin because we've memorized the way to here from the hotel, so no need to ask for Mr. Aria helping to take us. Anyway, Mr. Aria has a wife and kids at home, so we felt a little uncomfortable when he had to go home lately at night every day.

We came back here because today is our last day in Senggigi beach, next day in early morning we will head off to the Gili Islands. Hearing Mr. Aria story, there seems to be interesting. During these three days, we have visited many tourist attractions in Lombok, like Pura Meru, Narmadi garden, Sendang Gila Waterfall, and much more. We really enjoyed this holiday. Here, I really do not think of my work. What a wonderful holiday!

During these three days, I realized that Sungmin was an extrovert and easy going woman. When traveling, she chose to bring her carrier bag rather than a suitcase like _yeoja__-__yeoja_ in common, saying it was not simple and would be difficult for her (I bet my actress friend will strongly oppose this thinking).

She loved to tell stories. She often tell quite simple stories or her daily activities, such as from that she was the first child with a lot of younger so she became the foundation of the family because her father had not worked, she was born on May and differ only three months with me who was born on February, she had a friend named Kim Ryeowook (which gave my Kyunie name) who was a fan of mine (oh, I have to be careful on this topic) and seemed very chatty, she liked to watch fantasy movies like harry potter, she who loved traveling, why she did not like to watch entertainment shows and better choose her favorite cartoon show (okay, I'm a little annoyed at this point for losing from Shaun the sheep! she memorized the names of those weird sheeps but she did not know who I am?) and many more that she told me. Oddly enough, she could make the story more interesting if presented by her. Her face and expression will change depending on what she told. What an attractive woman!

**::::: LEE JANGMI :::::**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

So, here we are, in the Gili islands, precisely in Gili Trawangan. We were going to snorkeling around the Gili islands for three days. Currently, I was changing clothes with diving suits. During these three days I was getting close to evil Kyuhyun because we were always together. I felt very comfortable when chatting with him. He told me a little about his life, my conclusions, it seems his life is more boring than me because according to him he had to work day and night. What kind of boss who told his employees to work 24 hours? It's outrageous! He also was a good listener even though sometimes he becames very annoying because his disrespectful speaking and he loved teasing me! What an EvilKyu!

_Flashback On_

"Ya! You! What are you doing? Why did you leave my drinking bottle in hotel?" this time we were enjoying a sunset in Senggigi beach.

"Ahh.. _ne_.. please drink from mine.. I want to have an indirect kiss with you.." he said, smiling mischievously .

"Mwooo? Ishh.. what an evil kyu!" I shouted to him, grabbing a bottle of drink in his hand.

"Hahahaaaa.. do you know? That's how they call me, may be you're the millionth people who say that.. haaahaaa" he said, laughing loudly.

I just pouted my lips and turned quickly, leaving him who still laughing.

_Flashback Off_

We were in a small boat towards the snorkel, I heard this place has a coral reef and fish diversity. Well, I really could not wait, but, even I wore a life jacket, I was a little panic because I had never been snorkeling and I didn't really know how to swim, _Ottohke_?!

Arriving at snorkeling, Mr. Aria and Kyuhyun immediately put on snorkel equipment and threw themselves into the sea. '_Omoooo_.. it seems very deep because we are a little out to the sea' I thought, panic. I didn't throw myself immediately and just standing on the edge of the boat.

"Come on Ms. Sungmin, we'll explore the reef" Mr. Aria said, took me down.

"Hmm.. how deep it is, sir?" I asked anxiously.

"Oh.. just 5 meters.."

"_Waeyo_ Sungmin-ah? Let's go!" Kyuhyun said.

"_Ani_.. I.. I.. I'm a little scared.. I never have a snorkel and I'm not really able to swim.."

"_Mwo_? Pffttttt.. kekeke…" Kyuhyun said while holding his laughter.

"Ya! Don't laugh Cho Kyuhyun!"I shouted, annoying.

"_Ani.. ani.. gwenchana_.. I'll take care of you, come here.." he said softly, holding out his hand. Blushh .. somehow I felt my face heaten up and I took his hand reluctantly.

**::::: LEE JANGMI :::::**

Wow, it's really beautiful underwater scenery. I did not feel regret at all because it forced me to go down to the sea. Accordance with his word, during snorkeling Kyuhyun is always stays by my side and looked after me. None of his ignorance arises during this activities, he probably knows that I'm really scared this time. He really showed his soft side and it made me a bit.. err .. Be fascinated by him. '_Omooooo_ .. What do you think Sungmin-ah? 'I said to myself.

**Cho Kyuhun POV**

"_Ani_.. I.. I.. I'm a little scared.. I never have a snorkel and I'm not really able to swim.."

She said.

"_Mwo_? Pffttttt.. kekeke…" I said while holding my laughter. Her expression when she was speaking it looks so funny.

"Ya! Don't laugh Cho Kyuhyun!" she shouted. I still want to laugh, but when I looked at her eyes that look so scared, so I couldn't bear her.

"_Ani.. ani.. gwenchana_.. I'll take care of you, come here.." I said softly, holding out my hand to her.. Her face looked flushing and she grabbed my hand hesitantly _'__Omooo .. neomu kyeopta_ .. I think I really fall in love with her' I thought.

I decided not to make a prank with her this time because she looked so scared. Throughout snorkeling activities, our hands were never separated and I never moved away from her. Had it occurred to me to took her hand off just to see that funny expression, but I quickly dismissed that thought because I couldn't bear to see her fear. 'Remove your evil side just for this time Cho!' I told to myself.

We sat in a café now. Throughout the dinner, she constantly talked about our experience earlier. Looked like she so happy, I smile unconsciously while watching her like that.

"_Ya! Kyuhyun-ah_! Why are you smiling?" she asked, wondering.

"_Ani_, I just am because you look so happy" I said.

"_Ndeeee.._ I'm very happyyyyy.. this is my first experience, and I think this is really great! You see the blue reefs before? Isn't it beautiful? Bla.. bla.. bla…" she continued again about her stories. However, strangely I never felt bored with that and actually just felt very comforted.

**::::: LEE JANGMI :::::**

This time was midnight and we arrived at Incheon International Airport. Yea, we had returned to Korea after a week on vacation.

"See you Sungmin-ah.. oh yea, I almost forget, may I have your phone number?" I said. 'Of course I'm not going to waste my change right? After all, I like her'

"Oh, _nde_.. also mention your number.."

We immediately exchanged numbers and I saw she was typing "EvilKyu" on my contact number.

"Ya! My name is Cho Kyuhyun! not EvilKyu!" I shouted.

"Hahaha.. but you're better match with this name.." she said, laughing.

"_Aisshh_.. whatever! Oh iya one more, give me your friend number! Who's her name? Ryeowook ssi?" I said.

"_Eh? Waeyo_?" she said, wondering.

"_Ani_.. you told me that she works on accountant agency, may be I'll need her help"

"Oh.. but you have treat her well, don't be bad okay?" she stared at me.

"_Ya_! Am I a bad guy?!" I shouted.

"Hahahaa.. I'm just kidding.. Despite, however she was my friend, you have to treat her well .."

"_Ahh.. arasseo_" I said, convincing her. She immediately mentioned Ryeowook number and we exchanged greetings for the last time. 'Ahhh .. back to activity again 'I said tiredly.

**TBC**

**How is the story? I am an amateur in this site, please help me review this story to gain my spirit and ability, okay?  
**

**Gamsahamnidaaaa.. *deep bow  
**

*** gamsahamnida for Via Myrene who review the grammar, typos, etc.. *deep bow  
**


	2. Chapter 2 END

**Tittle : Sungminie Pabbo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 2 Chapters**

**Pairing : Kyumin**

**DISCLAIMER : This FF is mine and only mine. Please comment and review. Don't Like Don't Read. **

**WARNING: Bad grammar,Typos, author fantasy, Gender Switch**

**Summary :**Sungmin was a woman who wasn't interested with entertainment at first. Then she met Kyuhyun who was a famous idol, but unfortunately she didn't recognize him. What would happen next?

**HAPPY READING... ^^**

**::::: LEE JANGMI :::::**

It had been three days since my last meeting with Sungmin. After that day, I was busy with my tight schedules. We only related via text messages. Well, now she became my amusement when I'm busy. Today's schedule was a little loose. I remembered Ryeowook ssi phone number that given by Sungmin. I contacted her immediately. You asked for what? Haha, wait, soon you would know my big plan * evil smirk.

"Yeoboseyo.. Ryeowook ssi?"

"…."

"Nde, I'm Kyuhyun who spent a holiday with your friend not long ago, can we meet for a second? There's some problem that I need to talk with you"

"…."

"_Nde_? Lunch time? Arasseo.. Where we can meet? Next to your office?"

"….."

"Oke, 11.30 pm at Kona Bean"

"..."

"_Ne_, see you.."

**Kim Ryeowook POV**

I hung up the phone from Kyuhyun ssi. Hmm.. what kind of job that he would give me? From the way he spoke, looked like he is a good man. I remembered my conversation with Sungmin two days ago.

_Flashback On_

"_Minnie-aaaaahhhhhh_.. you're coming homeeee.. _jeongmal bogoshipoooo_" I said while hugging her. I lived in same apartment with her. Ugghh, I couldn't wait to hear her story.

"_Yaaa.. yaa_.. let me gooo, I can't breaathhh, haahh… _nado bogoshipo_ Wookiee.. I am sure you'll feel regret because cancelled that vacation.. hahahahaaa"

"_Mwo_? Is there interesting?" I said curiously.

"_Neeeeee_.. The view is soooo wonderful" she said, full of spirit. Then the story flows throughout the holiday.

"Oh yea, I just remember, the guy who spent a vacation with you, who is his name? Is he handsome?" I asked curiosly.

"Hahaa.. you're really to the point.. _ndeeee.._ he is so handsome, his name is Kyuhyun" she said, shining.

"_Mwo_? Kyuhyun?" I shouted a little, shocking. Indeed, how many names of Kyuhyun in this world? Why was the same as the name of my idol? Ah, _ani .. ani_ .. according to reliable sources, Cho Kyuhyun was on holiday in Paris with his manager.

"_Ndeeeee.._ he is a good guy, very considerate, yah, even tough sometimes he is really annoying.." she said, smiling, very inversely with which she had just spoken. Looked like she also didn't know that I felt a little shock earlier.

"_Aigoooooo.._ look like my bestfriend is falling in love _ne_?" I said, teasing her. Her face looked blushing, so I concluded that my words are right on target. Haha, I was so curious what kind of guy Kyuhyun is, who can took Sungmin heart that I thought was very difficult to conquer due to her behavior.

Sungmin continued her story, how Kyuhyun this, how Kyuhyun that, huufftttt .. My friend was totally in love. She also said that Kyuhyun might be contact me soon. She said there was little job about accounting.

_Flashback Off_

I sat in one of the chairs at Kona Bean. I was waiting for Kyuhyun ssi. This Café was never empty of visitors. Fortunately, I still got a place to sit though a little corner. I also ordered my favorite cappuccino and began to open my handphone. Suddenly I felt someone was standing next to me..

"Are you Ryeowook ssi?" said the bass voice.

"_Nde.._ I'm Ryeowook" I said, rising my head. I saw a tall man who wore hat, sunglasses, and a scarves.. He sat in front of me immediately and starting to open his scarves and sunglasses. And you know what? I almost got a heart attack when I saw him!

"_Omoooo._. Kyunieee.. _eh, anii_.. Cho Kyuhyun ssi!" I shouted. I felt that my body went limp instantly. I never thought that my idol was in front of me at the moment and He was the guy who spent a holiday with Sungmin? 'Oh my ... _Minnie paboyaaa_! Why she did not recognize him?' I Thought.

"Ssttt.. don't be loud Ryeowook ssi, I don't want to make a fuss here" He said, little panic. Fortunately was busy today, so no one hear me earlier. I calm my self immediately.

"_Omooo.._ I never expect that 'Kyuhyun' who Sungmin told is my Id.. eh.. It's you.. " I said nervously.

"Hahaa.. _gwenchana_ Ryeowook ssi, I know that you are one of my fans " he said, smiling mischievously.

"Mwooo? There must be _pabbo_ Minnie who told you! Aishhh.. _pabboooo_, why didn't she recognize you, huh?" I said, shy.

"Hahaaa.. thanks to you Ryeowook ssi, who called me Kyunie, so she didn't recognize me.." he said, laughing.

"Hahaa.. _Ndee_.. so do you coming here just for tell this thing?" I said.

"Oh, _ani_.. I have a little plan about Sungmin and I need your help.." he said, handing to sheets of tickets. I took those tickets immediately and got surprise.

"_Mwoo_? This is your ticket concert on next week, isn't it? VVIP_? Omoooo_.." I said, feeling shocked.

"_Nee_, and I'm planning to confess her in the middle of concert.. I hope you are willing to help me.." he said softly. I saw his face was getting red. '_Omoooo.. _these people! I really want to hit Minnie's head!'.

I understood what his mean quickly, Kyuhyun and Minnie both were good people, I never felt regret if they're finally together.

"Hoo.. _arasseo_, I'm supporting you, and never disappoint her _arrasseo_?' I said.

"Sure Ryeowook ssi, I promise you that I never disappoint her"

"_Geure._." I said, smiling sincerely.

"Ahh.. I almost forget, don't tell her about me _ne_? Especially about this plan"

"_Ne.. nee_.. I'm not stupid, you know?"

"Hahahaa.. _arrasseo_, I trust you, and one more, please dress up her a bit when you go to my concert later, at least, don't let her hair being messy like usual"

"_Mwwooooo_? You did know that she is very difficult to do that kind of thing, didn't you?"

"Hahaa.. _arrasseo_, but I want to confess her, not embarrass her in public.. I hope you understand, you are also my fans right?" he said.

Ha, I really understood what kind of fans that he had. I couldn't imagine my Minnie would be a victim of brutality for appearing messy as usual. _Aissshh_.. why this matter was became difficult?

"_Ndee.. arrasseo_, I'll try.."

"_Nde, kamsahamnida Ryeowook ssi_, see you again.."

"See you again Kyuhyun ssi"

**Lee Sungmin POV**

I was preparing a dinner for both of us when I heard the door open. 'Ah, that must be Wookie' I said to myself. And for real, Ryeowook came over me immediately in the kitchen.

**PLETAK**

"_Awwwww.. appooooo.. wae_? Why do you hit my head? You just come, don't you?" I said, rubbing my head that hit by her.

"_Pabbo, pabbo, pabbooooo.. jeongmal pabbonikka_!" she shouted.

"_Mwooo_? What do you mean called me like that?" I replied, shouting.

"_Aishhhh_… never mind, I don't want to argue with _pabbo_ people like you.." she said, annoying.

"_Mwo? Ya!_ Explain to me!" I shouted. But I saw Wookie's expression is changing. Suddenly she was grinning to me.

"_Aniiii_.. I'm just annoyed with my boss, so I just want to make some fun, smack your head a little bit.. heheee.." she said, grinning.

"Mwooo? So I just become a victim to take off your anger? Ya! You! Come here!" I shouted.

Finally we're chasing each other instead. Until when my stomach sounds, we stop and immediately out loud together. We also ended up at the dinner table while joking as usual.

**Kim Ryeowook POV**

Haaahhh .. I was really exasperated with my best friend this one. So I smacked her head earlier. Really .. even though I know she did not like to watch things that smelled of entertainment, but at least she was living in Korea right? What the heck? Could you imagine, how come she didn't know a singer who as famous as Cho Kyuhyun? _Ck, jeongmal pabboya_! Fortunately, I did not slipped out so it did not mess up Kyuhyun plan to her.

"Minnie-ah, I met Kyuhyun" I started a conversation.

"_Jinjja_? What do you think? What does he tell to you?" she said curiosly.

"_Nee_.. like you said, He's a very handsome guy, and he also seems good, I support you to be with him, and I just talked to him some job earlier"

"Nah, Just like I said, he's handsome _ne_?" she asked.

I scroll my eyes 'Of coursehe is.. a singer as famous as him how can be not handsome?_ pabbo_!' I said to myself..

"_Nee.. nee_.. and look like he likes you too.."

"_Eh? Jinjja_?" I looked her eyes was shining.

"Hmm.. I just remember, can you accompany me to watch a concert next week? I have two free tickets" I asked her.

"_Mwo_? What kind of concert? You do know that I don't really like that kind of activities?"

"_Ndee.._ I know, but this is Kyunie concert, you like his song, don't you? This VVIP ticket after all, otte?"

"_Mwoo?_? Kyunie? Hhmmm.." look like she is thinking.

"_Otte_? This is free after anyway, so you don't need bother to pay" I insisted.

"_Hmm.. arrasseo_, I'll company you, I'm very curious about him who have that good sound" she said.

'_Pabbo! _You've been on holiday with him for a full week_.. pabbooo_' I shouted to myself.

"Yaaayyy.. _gomawo Minnie-ahhh_" I said while hugging her. '_Yes, first step is done_'.

"Hahaa.. _nde_.. by the way, who is giving you such as an expensive tickets like that? VVIP.. Who will give an expensive thing for free?" suddenly I felt sweatdrop, little panic.

"Ahhh.. It was my boss, seems he felt guilty for mess up my vacation with you last time.." I said hesitantly.

I didn't believe I said that! My boss was giving me those tickets for FREE? I would swim to Jeju Island if it really happened.

"Ohh.. He has a good side, too.." she said. Thankfully she believed it.

"_Nd.. ndee_, oh ya, one more.." I said, smiling.

"What?" she said, looking at me.

"I hope you to dress up a little when we go to a concert later, I don't want they say that I carry a beggar to VVIP seat" I said a little worried, afraid if she refused.

"_Mwo_? But I.."

"I'll help you.." I cut her speaking.

"Oh.. _nee.. arrasseo_…" she said, smiling. I sigh. Hufffftttt thanks Goodd.. my job is done. '_Ya Cho Kyuhyun! _You have to pay for this!' I said to myself.

**::::: LEE JANGMI :::::**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

I was in the Seoul Main Stadium. We're going to watch a concert and I heard from Wookie, this concert will be the biggest concert of the year. 'Waaahh.. that's mean Kyunie was so famous, isn't it?' I thought. I wore soft blue short dress and headband with similar color. My Long hair that a little curls at the end, I let it hang beautifully on my shoulder. 'Ishh, if not for Wookie force, I wasn't going to dress like this, I feel like it's not me' I muttered to myself.

_Flashback On_

"Ya! Minnie! Stop it!" now my hand was being stretched to my hair. I want to tie it as usual. Some time ago Wookie was 'make over' my face with thin eyeliner and lipgloss. She said I was more beautiful in natural looks.

"_Wae_?" I stared, asking.

"_Ani_.. I don't want you to tie your hair like that, come here!" She got me a soft colored blue headband that matched my dress and put it into my head.

"Okeee.. already doneeee"she said. I ran immediately to a big mirror in my room.

"Ehmm.. Wookie, don't you think this is too.. err.. feminine?" I said, hesitating.

"_Anii.. gwenchana_.. believe me.. you're look so gorgeous.." Well, I admitted that I looked pretty, but I didn't think this was match to my style. This was not me.

_Flashback Off_

"_Omoooooo_.. we're in first row of seaaattt.." teriak Wookie. Ishh.. I was feeling shy, why did she shouting like that?

"_Ndee.._ Let's sit first" I pulled her hand to sit immediately.

I was looking up to the entire stadium.. 'Waaahhh .. what a wonderful stage' I said to myself. Soon after the entire audience in, suddenly all the main lights off and the sound of music was heard, followed by spotlights and lasers. I turned my head to Wookie, her face was beaming. I smile, she must be very happy.

Soon, all the spotlights were pointing to the center of stage. All the audience started screaming hysterically when they saw a male figure on stage, as well as Wookie. Without realizing it, I also shouted, carried away from my surrounding and felt very enthusiastic to join this concert.

A male figure on stage bowed his head. He wore a hat, Michael Jackson style. With this close I still could not see his face. 'Arrrghhh, why is he look down? I'm curious about his face' I thought. Shortly, the intro song ended and starting a new music. The man raised his head and threw his hat. The audiences starte screaming hysterically again. The camera immediately highlights the man's face so that it looked more clearly on the screen behind him. I widened my eyes shockly. '_Omoooooo_ ... Kyuhyuuuuuunnn'.

I stared at Wookie, going to ask. Apparently, Wookie was also looking at me with a smile and nodding occasionally. I know, I would not be able to talk to her in a room full of screaming hysterically like this. 'Huh! What was she thinking so she did not tell me? _Pabbooooo_' I shouted to myself.

I suddenly felt limply, my mind was playing my meeting events with Kyuhyun. I remembered when my cell phone rings using the ringtone song that turned out to be Kyuhyun song. When he watched me strangely. When he asked if I know the singer. When I praised his songs before him. When .. when .. 'Aisssshhhh .. What a shame .. _jeongmal pabbonika_ Lee Sungmin!' I said to my self, banging my own head. 'Aisshhh .. of course Wookie smacked my head that time and called me pabbo after she met with Kyuhyun ... aisshhh _pabbo .. pabboooooo_'I said again, still banging my own head.

I suddenly realized that the song was stop. The stage was quite. The shouts were slightly reduced. I felt Wookie's arm was whipping on my shoulder gently. I turned my head to her.

"_Wae_? Why didn't you tell me?" I said without strength.

"_Hahaa.. gwenchana Minnie-ah_, I just want to tease you a little, because you're an _Pabbooo yeoja_" she said, grinning.

"Ya! You're so mean.. I almost died of shock and shame, you know?"

"I told you_, gwenchana_ Minnie, besides, Kyuhyun already understand that your-_Pabbo_ side.." she chuckled.

"_Aisssshhhh.. Ottohke_?" I said, panic.

"Hahahaa.. your expression is very funny, how if we just enjoy the songs? You really like his song, don't you?"

Suddenly I remembered again of myself that praised his songs in front of him. Blussshhhhh .. I felt my face heat up '_Omooooooooo_ .. why do this happen to me?' I thought, closing my face with both hands. I heard Wookie was laughing next to me, and it looked like the next song was going to begin.

"_Geure Wookie-ah_.. let's enjoy this concert!" I said full of spirit, standing up, following Wookie who stood first.

**::::: LEE JANGMI :::::**

"This song is the last song that I will sing" Kyuhyun said on the stage. "I dedicate this song to someone who means a lot to me.. 'It has to be you'.. I hope you all enjoy this song.." he said, smiling.

"_Kyaaaaaaa… Kyuhyun oppaaaaa.. saranghaeeee.._" the audiences shouted.

'_Omoooo.. _He's so cooolllll.. no wonder he has so many fans' I thought.

We all wave following the songs that sing by Kyuhyun.

_Today, i wander in my memory_

_I'm pasing around on the end of this way_

_You're still holding me tightly, even though i can't see you any more_

_I'm losing my way again_

_I'm praying to the sky i want see you and hold you more_

_that i want to see you and hold you more_

_It can't be if it's not you_

_i can't be without you_

_it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this_

_it's fine even if my heart's hurts_

_yes because i'm just in love with you_

When he reached the middle of the song, Kyuhyun walked down from the stage. Screams of the audience was getting louder. I saw him walking slowly towards me '_Omooo_ .. is he heading here? _Ottohke_?' I told myself panic. Sure enough, he held out his hand when he reached in front of me. I glared at Wookie who just smile and nodded her head towards Kyuhyun like told me to took his hand. 'Aisshhhh .. definitely they both conspire to teasing me' I told myself again.

Kyuhyun continued to sing his songs and went back to the stage followed by hysterical audience. I followed his footsteps as he still holding my hand and held it tightly. Occasionally I threw him a death glare and he just smiled and continued his songs again. 'Aisssshhh .. Does he want me to be killed by his fans? _Pabbooooo_" I mumbled again.

_i cannot send you away one more time_

_i can't live without you_

_it can't be if it's not you_

_i can't be without you_

_it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this_

_it's fine even if my heart's hurts_

_yes because i'm just in love with you_

_my bruised heart_

_is screaming to me to find you_

_where are you?_

_can't you hear my voice?_

_to me…_

_if i live my life again_

_if i'm born over and over again_

_i can't live without you for a day_

_You're the one i will keep_

_you're the one i will love_

_i'm…yes because i'm happy enough if i could be with you_

_(Translation : It has to be you ost. Cinderella sister)_

The music was stop. You know what? my mind was empty now. What kind of dream that I had last night so I could be in a situation like this? I stood on the stage like a fool at his side. Faintly, half conscious, I heard the screams of audience who increasing their voices as Kyuhyun has completed his songs. He raised his left hand, as if to calmed the audience. Another hand was still clutching my hand. I dunno, I did not really pay attention, I really could not think this time. My body was shaking because of nervous. I bowed my head in shame.

"_Nee.. nee_.. please stop for a moment, I'll announce something.." I heard he's speaking via microphone. Suddenly, the entire stadium was silent. Not even the slightest sound.

"_Gomawo.."_ he said again. He was seen taking a deep breath.

"Hmm.. Previously I thank all of you for coming to this concert ..." He looked around the stadium, and then continuesd "As you know, this time my age already stepping 24 years, you don't want me to be alone in future ne?" he said again as he chuckled softly.

"And as all of you heard before, the last song before, I dedicate to the person who means so much to me .." he paused a moment, lifting my hands in his hand then say .. "And that person is a woman who is currently next to me".

'_Mwoooo?_' I lifted and turned my head quickly to him, stared at him, could not believe what was he told as if to say '_Michieoso_? Are you crazy?' But I just got a smile and he said again..

"I beg your support and understanding ... I'm sure you guys will support me .." He said, bowing his body in, leaving me who still staring at him in disbelief.

The atmosphere of the stadium fell silent, perhaps Kyuhyun fans were still shocked by his words just now. I noticed Kyuhyun still bowing. '_Pabboooooo_ ... you might as well put me to the hell .. _omooo_ .. I'm going to be attacked by his fans.. you Evil! 'I told myself panic.

"We'll support you Kyu.." sound a soft voice from the upper tribune.

"We'll also support youuuu _oppaaa_" heard another screams.

"_Oppaaaaa_.. we are supporting youuuuuu…" now all of his fans shouting to support Kyuhyun. You know, I'm really touched, how his fans so love in him. I noticed Kyuhyun got up and pay his respects many times to his fans.

"_Gomawo_ for all of youuu, _saranghaee_" he said, smiling. Then he faced me again. All of his fans went back into silence. 'Aissshhh .. This is very embarrassing'

"So, would you be my girlfriend.. ah.. or.. my wife, may be?" she said while looking at me gently. The atmosphere of stadium was still silence. 'Ya! Why so tense here? Does he have to use this way? There are some way that much more normal, isn't it?' I felt panic.

I looked at the audiences slightly who stared at us enthusiastically. 'Ya! You're so damn great Cho Kyuhyun! If it's like this, how come I can refuse you? I'll become a bowl of porridge if I do something like that! You Evil!' I thought, little annoying.

"_Ndee…"_ I replied softly.

"_Mwo_? I can't hear that?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

'_Ya_! How can be he still teasing me at the time like_ this?_' I told my self, throwing a death glare to him. He was even managed his face to look confused as if to say 'Mwo?'

"_Ndeeeee_.. I'm willing to be yours Cho Kyuhyun ssi.." I said while staring at him. He chuckling softly 'Ishhh.. this evil guy!' I thought.

I threw away my face from him. Suddenly I felt my hand was pulled in and when I realized, I already in his arms. 'Ah, scented of mint' I told myself while breath in the scent of Kyuhyun. I looked up and smiled at him. Suddenly, hysterically screaming echoed through the stadium

"_Kyaaaaaaaa… chukkaeee oppaaaaaaa_" and among those screams, I still could hear he whispered to me..

"_Gomawo… Saranghae Minnie_.." He said then kisses my head softly. I smiled in his warm arms and then lifted my head, looking to his eyes.

"_Nado Kyu_…"

**::::: LEE JANGMI :::::**

We both were walking to the backstage, my hand was still held by him tightly. Suddenly, my tears are falling down. May be because I was too nervous before.

"_Omoooo_.. why are you crying? _Uljima_ Minnie.." he said softly.

"Ya! You're so meaann! I feel so nervous later.. so I even think I'll die right there immediately! You know?" I shouted.

"Hahaa… _nee.. ne… mianhe_.. I have to do all of this because I also want my fans to approve you.. I don't want anything happening to you..." he replied softly.

"So.. so.. have you been lying to me?" I said with tears.

"Which part I even lie to you, Minnie?"

"about Kyunie?"

"huh? That's my name that your friend gave me, right?"

"_Arraa.._ then when I tell you about your song.."

"Oh... that time I remember that I just say that I memorized all of the songs, don't I ?"

"Eh? _Jinjja_? Are you really just said like that?_ Geure_… how when I ask your job?" I pressed him. I was sure this time he couldn't deny.

"I don't lie about that, Minnie-ah.. I am really an employee.. in SM Entertainment…kekeke.." he said, smiling mischievously.

"_Mwo? Arraaaaaa… arrasseooo_.. I lose from you!" I shouted, annoying, pouting my lips.

I about to turned, left him, when suddenly my hand was pulled by him and he kissed my lips softly. I shocked and my face heaten up instantly. Maybe my face was like a boiled crab right now.

"_Y..yaaa_.. w.. what are you doing! This is a public place, _pabbo_!" I shouted a little.

"Hahaa.. _geure_.. ah.. anyway, If I say the truth.. You'll never shout at me like this, won't you?"

"Eh? May be.." I said randomly.

"_Arrasseo_.. I'm sure this way is better.. I don't like if there is a people who pretend to be good and respect to me.." he said again.

"_Nee.. nee_.. I lost.. _kajja_ let's go to your own room"

Apparently, Wookie was already in Kyuhyun's room. She smiled when she seeing me enter the room. I thought previously Kyuhyun has given her pass card. 'Aissshh .. they are certainly conspiring'

"Ya! You're so mean!" I shouted to her.

"Hahaa.. please don't be angry Minnie.. I just want to make you happy.."

"Ishh.. _geure_.. I forgive you.. gomawo Wookie…" I said, hugging her.

"_Nee.._ congratulation _ne_.. and I hope you'll reduce your-_Pabbo_ side.. hahaha.." This time, even Kyuhyun was laughing at me, so I gave both of them a death glare.

**_Cklek_**

"_Kyuhyun-aahhh.. chukkaee.._ eh, why is so crowded here?" suddenly, someone entered to Kyuhyun's room.

"_Omooooo_… you are Siwon _oppa_, don't you?" I said reflectly. Siwon _oppa_ turned his head to me immediately.

"Eh? _Ndee_.. you are Sungmin, don't you? Last time, Kyuhyun always speaking about you to me.. I almost bored to death.." he said while coming more close to me. But, before Siwon oppa reached me, my hand was pulled by Kyuhyun and before I realized, I already in his arms.

"_Yakk Hyung_! What do you want to do? Don't be close to my Minnie! And what do you mean, call her without adding ssi? Do you even meet her?" he shouted, possessively.

I scrolled my eyes.

"Oh my God, Kyu.. I just want to make friends with her.. ckck.." Siwon oppa replied, shooking his head.

"_Yak_! Don't be so rude to your _hyung.. pabbo_!" I said, smacking Kyuhyun's head.

"Aww.. _appoo_… _ya_! What are you doing? I already know that you are a fans of Siwon hyung, you know him but don't know me.. besides, you're mine now! aren't you? You shouldn't be close with him!" Kyuhyun shouted.

"Ck.. _pabbo_! That is my mom who his fans, she told me about siwon oppa every day! So of course I do know him, arra?" I said, giving another "loving" smacked on my _pabbo_ boyfriend's head.

"Eh? Your mom? Hee.. heee.. _arra_.." he said, grinning, rubbing his back head that not itchy.

"Huahaaahaaahaaaaaaa…." I and Kyuhyun surprise to hear Siwon oppa who suddenly laughed so loudly.

I looked at him. Confused.

"_Eh? Waeyo_?" I said, my head wrinkling.

"_Aniii.._ This is the first time I see Kyuhyun like that.. usually he is so stubborn.. or pretend to be cool.. May be you're the only one who ever smack his head like that, you know? He usually always surrounded by woman who adoring him.. hahahhaa…" siwon oppa said, still laughing loudly. I looked Wookie was laughing, too.

"_Y..yaa! Hyung_! Why are you talking like that? _Aisshhhh_…" Kyuhyun shouted. I saw his face was getting red. 'Hahahaa.. he is so funny' I thought.

After that, we came back to a normal conversation. 'This day is the happiest and exhausting ..' I told myself, smiling when saw Siwon and Ryeowook oppa still aggressively teasing Kyuhyun.

_Flashback On_

I still hugging Kyuhyun on the stage. We said thanks to all of Kyuhun's fans. Ahhh.. I felt so happy.

"Hey, don't you ever tell me that you want to sing with me? _Kajja_.. Let's sing here right now" he said, smiling mischieveously.

"_Mwoooo? Ya_!" I shouted, giving him a death glare.

"Hahaaahaaaaaa.. Is it same, isn't it?!" he chuckled.

"Aissshhh.. you! you Evil!"

_Flashback Off_

**_END_**

**_Arrggghhhh... finally.. this is the ending.. Mian for grammar.. Mian for typos and other mistakes.. I'll try harder after this to make better stories.. This is my first time make a story with English..  
_**

**_Mian ne chinguu... *deep bow  
_**

**_For Shinrichan... this is the final chapter.. happy reading! thanks for your review... ^^  
_**

**_Do you mind to Review? Gamsahamnidaa.. *deep bow_**


End file.
